1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collapsible, portable light modifier for detachable attachment to a camera flash mechanism for use in still photography or videography.
2. Background Information
A light box, or softbox, helps diffuse light and light small objects evenly, such as flowers, insects, and food items, without glare or shadows. One can buy or build a softbox, but the conventional large softboxes currently available or buildable are inconvenient and cumbersome to transport, especially in light of all the materials an on-site photographer, such as a wedding photographer, already has to carry. Large softboxes (e.g., six feet tall) for use in the studio as highkey backgrounds, or backdrops, take up space and are also cumbersome.